A Compilation of Thoughts
by smollburrito
Summary: "Okay, I guess I brought this upon myself. I'll admit that I probably shouldn't have attacked Momoi, but she's a little conniving devil! Had she not provoked me I wouldn't have attacked. I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH AHOMINE." A compilation of journal entries following the high school life of Ren Nase, who to put it simply is really weird and slightly rude.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One:** _Sunday, September 22_  
Counselor-sensei 'suggested' (demanded) that I keep a journal for the rest of the school year "to express my feelings and let out any pent up frustration." I despise that woman.  
Okay, I guess I brought this upon myself. I'll admit that I probably shouldn't have attacked Momoi, but she's a little conniving devil! Had she not provoked me I wouldn't have attacked. I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH AHOMINE.

 **Day Two:** _Monday, September 23_  
Counselor-sensei "suggested" (she is a strict hulk stuck in a tiny kawaii body) I go up to Momoi and apologize. I refused. Counselor-sensei threatened to give me a month of detention. She truly is wicked.

 **Day Three:** _Tuesday, September 24_  
I walked up to Momoi, she looked at me with that devil face of hers and said "Hi, Rin-chan!" in a way to cheery tone. I walked away without a word. I hope she falls in a **deep** hole.

 **Day Four:** _Wednesday, September 25_  
Counselor-sensei is a woman of her word. She gave me the choice between a month of detention or spend the week helping the basketball team like a manager. She thinks she's sneaky. I chose the month of detentions.

 **Day Five:** _Thursday, September 26_  
Walked home from school after detention. Ahomine was waiting for me at the gate. I tried to walk away but the baka saw me. He tried to walk me home before I shouted fire and ran. He was too stunned to do anything.

 **Day Six:** _Friday, September 27_  
Met some thugs in detention today. They aren't that bad of people and their music is pretty bad ass too. I'm inspired to join a gang and fuck someone up.

 **Day Seven:** _Saturday, September 28_  
Had an awkward "why don't you have a boyfriend" conversation with my parents. Mom suggested I date "the nice Aomine boy from across the street." I had to try my hardest to refrain from yelling at her. Instead I lied and said I was a lesbian.

 **Day Eight:** _Sunday, September 29_  
My onii-chan tried to convince me to go out with him to go "check out chicks" today. I slapped him upside the head. Mom and Dad were able to tell I was lying but he is obviously the stupid one of the family.

 **Day Nine:** _Monday, September 30_  
Counselor-sensei if you are reading this, I will not stop calling you counselor-sensei. In other news, my uterus is killing me and I need some chocolate now or I might will explode.

 **Day Ten:** _Tuesday, October 1_  
Counselor-sensei Mikoyan-sensei yelled at me for writing stupid things. (I think she's just angry that I've called her wicked) In other news, I've been switched out of detention because "It's not helping me solve my issues." I think Mikoyan-sensei is just jealous that the detention kids accepted me as one of their own. Now I'm being forced to help out the basketball club… I start tomorrow, wondering on whether or not I should try skipping.

 **Day Eleven:** _Wednesday, October 2_  
Apparently Harasawa-sensei is a friend of my dad. This information will come in handy, I've already managed to get him to agree that Momoi and Ahomine shouldn't step closer than five feet from me.

 **Day Twelve:** _Thursday, October 3_  
Momoi is annoying, Ahomine is only coming to practice because I'm here, and Imayoshi-kun is a cool sempai. (And a very handsome one at that too)

 **Day Thirteen:** _Friday, October 4_  
I almost died at lunch by choking on some melonpan. Ahomine slapped my back and saved me. I still refuse to go on a date with him.

 **Day Fourteen:** _Saturday, October 5_  
Weekends are fun, I went with Kei-kun and Saki-chan, to karaoke today. Kei-kun is too good of a singer. Even Saki-chan is good for how shy that girl is. I sound like a dying seal on steroids. We went out for crepes afterwards and I almost expected Saki-chan to confess her love for me after I saved her crepe from falling onto the dirty ground.

 **Day Fifteen:** _Sunday, October 6_  
Mom and Dad invited the Aomine family over for dinner, Ahomine wouldn't stop staring at my boobs. He's a pig that'll stare at anything C-cup or bigger. (Joke's on him, I have a B-cup! I just wear a push up bra... my mom buys them! Not me!)

 **Day Sixteen:** _Monday, October 7_  
Imayoshi-kun asked me out on a study date. I was about to say yes when Ahomine challenged him to a one on one. Not gonna lie, seeing two guys at it for me was pretty damn cool.

 **Day Seventeen:** _Tuesday, October 8_  
Mikoyan-sensei, what else do you want.. I've agreed to be the basketball manager for the rest of the year and I've been nice to Momoi during this time, I've even began walking home with Ahomine! WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO CRY! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! I DON'T NEED TO HAVE THREE SESSIONS A WEEK WITH YOU! MUCH LESS GROUP SESSIONS WITH MOMOI! I have a two weeks to convince you this is a bad idea and I will! My life is more stable than a rock!

 **Day Eighteen:** _Wednesday, October 9_  
Wakamatsu told me to go fetch Ahomine for basketball practice. When asked why I should do it he said "You're his girlfriend and our manager, it's your job." Almost passed out from the anger. That punk was lucky I'm on Mikoyan-sensei's watch list or he would have been in a scraps I feed to the crows in my backyard. (okay, there aren't crows in my backyard.. but if there were he'd be in the scraps I'd feed to them)

 **Day Nineteen:** _Thursday, October 10_  
Ahomine spends a lot of time on the roof. Harasawa-sensei sent me up to get him (he's lucky that I need to be on his good side) Ahomine offered to let me ditch with him, I agreed. Basketball is boring (he said the same thing). I asked him why he played and he just grunted… like a Neanderthal. He called me, Ren-chan… I laughed it off, trying to ignore the weird feeling in my stomach, and we watched the clouds go by before Imayoshi-kun came looking for us. Awkward..  
I've got to admit though, Ahomine is not that bad.

 **Day Twenty:** _Friday, October 11_  
Kei-kun confessed to me at lunch. How was I even supposed to respond to this… He's been my best friend since we were 5… I agreed to go on a date tomorrow. Saki-chan teased me for the rest of lunch.

 **Day Twenty-One:** _Saturday, October 12_  
Kei kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Twenty-Two:** _Sunday, October 13_  
We went on another date. He kissed me again… Can't stop thinking about the weird tingly feeling it left… Ahomine opened the door of my house in the middle of our kiss. Pretty sure I almost fainted from the fright and embarrassment… I need to punch Mom for inviting Ahomine over.

 **Day Twenty-Three:** _Monday, October 14_  
Kei said he'd walk me home after school… I hadn't even realized that it had become tradition for Ahomine and me to walk back. Doesn't Momoi live near us? I wonder why she hadn't walked with us.. Eh who cares, just so long as she leaves me alone.  
Back to my main point… walking home was very awkward and tense…

 **Day Twenty-Four:** _Tuesday, October 15_  
Mikoyan-sensei you are truly an evil force. I bet you enjoy my company, it would explain why you want to see me so many time a week… I promise you when you see this next Tuesday that I will be a better person. A nicer person!

 **Day Twenty-Five:** _Wednesday, October 16_  
I apologized to Momoi-san for attacking her. She hugged me and said all was forgiven. I tried not to cry as she (most likely on purpose) squeezed the life out of me.

 **Day Twenty-Six:** _Thursday, October 17_  
Kei wants me to make him a bento for lunch like other girls do for their boyfriends. I told him that if he was ready to be food poisoned and in a hospital for a month due to my carelessness in the morning (I am not a morning person) that I'd happily make him one. He shut right up.

 **Day-Twenty-Seven:** _Friday, October 18_  
All the basketball team does is practice, they have games here and there but apparently they'd already qualified for the Winter Cup. That sounds pretty prestigious, I gave my congratulations to the team and told them I would try to go to at least one of their games one day. They laughed and told me that once the Winter Cup starts I'll be required to attend all their games until the end… They can't make me go if I hide.

 **Day Twenty-Eight:** _Saturday, October 19_  
Saki-chan wanted to go to karaoke on a double date with her boyfriend and Kei and I. Thank the lord for Shogo-kun, if it weren't for his terrible singing I would have fallen ten stories down into a pit of utter embarrassment. Never let me rap to thug music. _Ever._

 **Day Twenty-Nine:** _Sunday, October 20_  
Kei invited me to his house, which I hadn't been to since before we had started dating. His mom was ecstatic about our relationship. She's really nice and winked at me while she pushed us to Kei's room. We made out for a while before we heard his mom giggling behind the door… She is what I aspire to be like when I become a mom. Yamaguchi-san was even nice about it and fangirled alongside his wife. Their marriage gives me hope.

 **Day Thirty:** _Monday, October 21_  
Mikoyan-sensei, I know you'll see this tomorrow so please reconsider. I truly am a changed person, I even went to the mall with Momoi and Aomine (See no more teasing names) and we had... fun… Momoi made me wear a girly dress and bought it for me and Aomine wouldn't let us leave the sports shop until he found an acceptable pair of shoes, but it was fun. We should be proud I didn't rip anyone's head off.

 **Day Thirty-One:** _Tuesday, October 22_  
WOOOOOOOO! I love you Mikoyan-sensei. I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD! Thank you for not making me have so many sessions a week. You are my hero. I promise (maybe) to keep up the good work.

 **Day Thirty-Two:** _Wednesday, October 23_  
I need a job. Mom and Dad refuse to give me any more money for doujinshi… I think Aomine-san owns a restaurant… Maybe I should ask her. If all else fails I think I'll consider hoboing… or stripping… Something needs to pay my doujinshi addiction.

 **Day Thirty-Three:** _Thursday, October 24_  
Onii-chan was waiting for me at the gate after school. He said that he wanted to personally meet the guy I was dating… Baka, puffed up his chest and told me he must protect my honor. With my luck Momoi came up and said "let's walk home now, Ren-chan" Onii-chan gave me a thumbs up and lipped "she's a keeper" to me. I need a wall to bang my head against.

 **Day Thirty-Four:** _Friday, October 25_  
Got detention for coming late to school because I spent all night trying to convince Mom and Dad that I didn't lie to them about lying to them… Note to self: Punch Onii-chan _twice_. Also detention thugs are still the coolest. Saw their tattoos. Gonna get _thug lyfe_ above my boobs one day.

 **Day Thirty-Five:** _Saturday, October 26_  
Spent the day with Aomine in the park. He said he'll teach me the basketball basics. He ended up getting distracted when a red head titan with weird eyebrows and his sidekick blue ghost called him over. He wouldn't tell me who they were and the baka muttered "the only one who can beat me is me" when we walked away. Tempted, I challenged him to a game of goldfish. I won, punk lost. In other news, Aomine confirmed (with a suspicious smile) that his mom did own a restaurant and was looking for a new waitress.

 **Day Thirty-Six:** _Sunday, October 27_  
Went to talk to Aomine-san about her restaurant. She is the proud owner of a maid-cafe. I hate dresses, but I was desperate… Aomine wouldn't stop staring as his mom fitted me for my uniform. Reminder to punch him in the face later.

 **Day Thirty-Seven:** _Monday, October 28_  
Saki-chan and Kei both failed the last English quiz, Miyagi-sensei suggested I helped them study for the next one. Upon hearing this Momoi suggest I tutor Aomine too. Now I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots in my room playing around. Curse my mother for being half American.

 **Day Thirty-Eight:** _Tuesday, October 29_  
Mikoyan-sensei. I do not have any underlying feelings for Aomine Daiki. If you ever try to tell me otherwise again I will rip your precious get well card from _Katsu-kun_ (Everyone knows that it's from Harasawa-sensei) into pieces.

 **Day Thirty-Nine:** _Wednesday, October 30_  
Kei offered to walk me to basketball practice. I did not expect to enter the gym with him and see all of the basketball players shirtless as Momoi evaluating them. As to purposely make things more embarrassing Momoi saw me and called me over to see whether or not we should make Sakurai-kun do more pushups. Kei left, mumbling about joining a gym.

 **Day Forty:** _Thursday, October 31_  
Mom was wondering (out loud) why Japan doesn't celebrate Halloween like they do in the United States. I like the sound of free candy, but the holiday seems like the perfect place for creepers to find their next victim… I'd much rather spend the day watching horror movies and eating chocolate for these cursed cramps. I envy men.

 **Day Forty-One:** _Friday, November 1_  
Mikoyan-sensei found me at lunch and forced me into a meeting to help set up our class's booth for the Cultural Festival… Almost had my arm ripped off when she pulled me up. She is really strong for such a tiny counselor. But now I'm being forced to recruit five other students (in two days) to help lift heavy objects during the festival. Now to go digging for some dirt against some of the basketball players. No way that they would help me out of the goodness of their hearts.

 **Day Forty-Two:** _Saturday, November 2_  
First day working in Aomine-san's café. I will die from the itchy uniform if I don't die from embarrassment. I swear to all good and holy that Aomine gave a flier to everyone I know that I was now working here. It would explain as to why the whole freakin basketball team showed up. Calm down Ren, it's for the doujinshi… our precious doujinshi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Forty-Three:** _Sunday, November 3_  
I managed to get Sakurai-kun, Bakamatsu, Aomine, Momoi, and Kei to help me at the Culture Festival. It was much more fun than I expected. Aomine and Bakamatsu had a contest to see who could lift up the most boxes. After that we ended up ditching and wandering the festival together and avoid anyone who could catch us. We spent most of the day hiding.  
Oh and Mikoyan-sensei, I saw what you did with _Kastu-kun_ in your office so if you want to rat me out for ditching my duties go ahead, I have pictures.

 **Day Forty-Four:** _Monday, November 4_  
Aomine threatened to slaughter me if I told anyone about the little maid costume his mom made him wear when he was little (blackmail truly is my strong suit). I told him it was revenge for inviting the basketball club to his mom's café. My day was made when he pulled me behind a building and _begged_. Okay, he didn't beg, but he did say please. That's still a win.

 **Day Forty-Five:** _Tuesday, November 5_  
Mikoyan-sensei, you are truly a worthy opponent. I won't show your pictures if you don't show mine.

 **Day Forty-Six:** _Wednesday, November 6_  
Basketball practice was brutal, the Winter Cup is only a month away and Harasawa-sensei had everyone practicing twice as hard. I was exhausted just by watching them. I was hoping that they'd forget that I had to go to the Winter Cup matches, but Bakamatsu reminded couch to tell me to start getting the stat sheets ready. I curse the day that boy was born.

 **Day Forty-Seven:** _Thursday, November 7_  
Mom brought home a cute little kitten she found lost in the street. She said I could name him. He looked grumpy and lazy so I named him Daiki. Shortening it to Dai-chan because I'll never hear the end of it if anyone finds out.

 **Day Forty-Eight:** _Friday, November 8_  
I got an email from my old friends back in America. I haven't seen them since we moved back to Japan in middle school. I had almost forgotten how unmannerly people in American can be. Maybe my years living there are the reason I'm pretty messed up... Nah, I'm sure it's the internet's fault.

 **Day Forty-Nine:** _Saturday, November 9_  
Working for Aomine-san only has one set back. Aomine is usually in the shop whenever I work; that and the seats are mainly stools and I'm sure that stools purpose in life is to make sure I trip every time I come across one. On the upside, we usually get friendly customers and if the occasional creeper comes around, Aomine's death glare is there to scare the poor guy out of the shop.

 **Day Fifty:** _Sunday, November 10_  
Onii-chan introduced us to his girlfriend, Yuki-chan. It's weird because onii-chan's name is Yuuki. Mom and Dad questioned why I never invite Aomine or Momoi over. Almost popped a vain when I had to explain to them _again_ that I wasn't in a relationship with both Aomine and Momoi.

 **Day Fifty-One:** _Monday, November 11_  
Kei and I went to a movie after school. He insisted we watch the newest horror movie. Baka was hiding in my shoulder during most of the movie. I also kept on getting weird stares from the other people in the theater whenever I would laugh when someone was getting killed. I can't help it if I find watching idiots die hilarious.

 **Day Fifty-Two:** _Tuesday, November 12_  
Mikoyan-sensei, just because I laugh at deaths during horror movie doesn't mean that I need to go see professional help. I am perfectly sane. And thank you for the advice to get Kei the new volume of his favorite manga for our anniversary. He loved it and even gave me an extra box of chocolate. I love chocolate.

 **Day Fifty-Three:** _Wednesday, November 13_  
Saw Yuki-chan and Onii-chan at lunch today, they invited themselves over to our table to finish eating. I was instantly questioned as to why I hadn't make a bento for Kei, like Saki-chan did for Shogo-kun, Momoi for Aomine, and Yuki-chan did for Onii-chan. I looked at Yuki-chan with a straight face and said, "because I am the man in this relationship," before I took Kei's bento and ate the rest.

 **Day Fifty-Four:** _Thursday, November 14_  
Got the day off from work because Momoi has asked Aomine-san if I could go watch a Winter Cup prelim game with her and Aomine. I was almost mad but then Momoi told me she still had to convince Aomine to go. Not gonna lie, watching Aomine get kidnapped to go to the game was the highlight of my day.  
The game was against Seirin (I finally got an explanation as to who the red headed Aomine and the blue ghost were, thank you Momoi) and Kirisaki Daīchi. Holy mother of all grand and sugary. That. Game. Was. Intense. Not to mention those Kirisaki little mufflers were cheating the entire time. I was almost out of my seat cheering when Seirin won. I even told Aomine that they were good enough to beat him, to which he replied with a slap to the head and his famous "No one can beat me but me" phrase. That boy is too cocky, I'm going laugh when Seirin beats his ass.

 **Day Fifty-Five:** _Friday, November 15_  
Some of the thug kids I met during detention came up to me on my way home from basketball practice. They must've not seen Aomine coming either because when he got to me, they cowered at the very sight of him. Not going to lie, I half expected them to bow down and declare him their god.

 **Day Fifty-Six:** _Saturday, November 16_  
Went to a hot springs with the team. Almost got into the water with Momoi until I saw a stranger in there. No thank you, I'll go be almost naked somewhere else. I ended up roaming the halls with Aomine who seemed to agree with my logic. I personally just think he has a small wiener and is afraid to lose macho points in front of the guys because of it.  
We ended up bumping into the blue ghost and the red head giant again. I swear you could feel the sexual tension. I've come to the conclusion that Kuroko-san was Aomine's boyfriend before Kagami-san swept him off his feet and stole him away, leaving Aomine jealous and angry.

 **Day Fifty-Seven:** _Sunday, November 17_  
Decide to invite Kei to my house after work so that I could officially get my parents to see that I'm not a lesbian nor am I secretly dating Aomine and Momoi. To my surprise, half an hour before my shift ended, Mom and Dad came into the café with Kei and proceeded to watch me as I served the last of my customers… When I find those pictures I will burn them and laugh.

 **Day Fifty-Eight:** _Monday, November 18_  
Mom didn't wake up early enough to make me a bento so I had to make my own. I shouldn't be responsible for making my own food especially when I'm half asleep. I accidently packed some uncooked rice and a cup of expired yogurt… Reminder to hug Onii-chan later for giving me some of his lunch and buying me some melonpan.

 **Day Fifty-Nine:** _Tuesday, November 19_  
Mikoyan-sensei, I curse the day I met you. How dare you tell Momoi and Aomine it was my birthday today? They threw me a surprise party. I almost pissed myself when they jumped out at me.

 **Day Sixty:** _Wednesday, November 20_  
My mom forced me to apologize to everyone at the party for almost attacking them yesterday. I still blame you Mikoyan-sensei. In other news, maybe the whole party idea wasn't so bad. I got a lot of gifts. Reminder to thank Kei for the cat clock he bought for me, it meows ever hour.

 **Day Sixty-One:** _Thursday, November 21_  
Took my make-up to school because I didn't have time to do it at home. I spent all night trying to get Dai-chan to stop attacking my clock. Aomine told me I looked stupid with make-up on. I dared him to try it on. Baka looked prettier than me when I finished his make-up… I think I should worry.

 **Day Sixty-Two:** _Friday, November 22_  
Sakurai-kun asked Miyagi-sensei if he was on drugs, to which Miyagi-sensei answered with "Not right now." and then he winked at the class. He is my favorite teacher.

 **Day Sixty-Three:** _Saturday, November 23_  
I asked Momoi if she's dated Aomine before, during basketball practice. To my surprise she fell on to the floor laughing. I ditched when she wouldn't get up. I ended up on the roof with Aomine. I asked him is the same question. I was too naïve to think I wasn't going to get the same reaction from him.

* * *

Author's Note

If this fic seems familiar, it might be because it is roughly 3-4 years old and used to be posted here. Thank you to all the old and new followers and to everyone who has commented! The next chapter will be up soon :)


End file.
